Kung Pao Kisses
by Emzz1
Summary: China moves to America to get away and make a little money, so he works as a chef at a take-out Chinese restaurant. But one day, he gets a strange order. Quick RoChu oneshot, hope you like it! :D


China hummed an old melody happily as he stirred the lo mein, the smell wafting through the air, so that everyone in the restaurant could smell it. Most customers sat there patiently, as if smelling the 'delicious' food was enough for them, which was fine for Yao. The current customer, however, did not seem to have as much time on his hands as most, and was currently chewing out the cashier to come back and 'kindly' tell the cook to hurry up.

Yao couldn't help it if he liked to take his time cooking. Even if it was this American-Chinese food that really didn't taste all that good to him, he still enjoyed making lots of food for other people, and he needed a little extra money. In all truth, he really didn't like it that much in this stupid American country, but he didn't have anything to do, and just wanted to get away for a while, so this was, the best way to do it.

The cashier walked back to Yao, "Um, and Yao, I think you might need to hurry up. The customer over there is about to leave, and he says, quote, 'Come back there and shove a wonton up that lazy Asian's ass'." Yao turned red in anger and yelled at the cashier, "Well, you tell that stupid American that he can stop being such a fatty, aru, and needs to wait his turn, just like every one else, and if he wants fast food, then he can go to a freaking' MCDONALDS ARU!" Yao turned back around and got back to work. Soon after, the food was ready. But Yao didn't give this to the cashier; he wanted to deliver this to the customer 'personally'.

He walked up to the customer, a short, stout man, and dumped the entire order of pork lo mein all over his half-bald head. As Yao turned to walk away, he noticed a tall man with a bright pink scarf standing in the window, staring at him. The sight somewhat creeped him out, and he looked around to see if he was causing a big scene.

There were people who were watching, however, they just snickered and walked on. He looked back, and the man was still there, looking straight at him. Yao turned as red as the restaurant's sweet and sour sauce and practically ran into the kitchen. He had no idea why he was blushing, because it wasn't like he was embarrassed.

_Must be all the stupid Americans getting to me_… China thought as he started to cook up his next order of combination lo mein, without the shrimp. Even though he did work in a "Chinese" restaurant as much as he could, the rest of the time he spent in his pretty much bland apartment that he was renting while he was saving up money. Though, of all the places he could've gone to get away and make a little extra money, for some reason that he still couldn't figure out, he chose to go to America. Sometimes he wanted to punch himself for that.

There was another order coming, but this one was different. In a different handwriting than that of the normal cashier's was an order for: **1 order egg roll, 1 Kung pao chicken, and 1 kiss. Meet me outside the back door, yes?** Yao stared at the note a while. So apparently the customer wanted egg rolls, Kung pao chicken, and… A kiss? And, they wanted him to meet him outside the back door, yeah, right. Well, whatever. He got to work making the food quickly, skimping out on some of the good ingredients on purpose. "This will teach the stupid customer!" he muttered angrily as he packaged the food. He opened the door a crack to see who made the ridiculous order and opened to… nothing at all except an empty concrete/paved area and parking lot, along with some dumpsters and, when China looked down, exact payment for the order. "What the…" China muttered as he bent down and picked up the payment, change and all. China, not knowing exactly what to do, set down the food in a brown bag that read: "Panda Garden" on it and had the restaurant logo on it. He looked around one more time to see nothing once more and shut the door to go work on another order. Then he heard something… a slight knock at the door. When he didn't respond, thinking it must be in his head, there was a large, metallic sounding pounding, as if someone was whacking the door with a large, heavy pipe, or something. He opened the door, and there was the guy from before, with the same pink scarf, standing right before him with a pipe, smiling innocently while there was a large dent in the door. Yao gaped at it for a while before turning to the person. "What do you want?" He practically yelled at the tall, blond man. "You forgot something on my order, da." He held up the brown bag and smiled, though most people who got their orders messed up wouldn't be. Yao paled, how he could he forget something from such a scary man's order? He had to be more careful! "Oh, very sorry sir, what do you need me to-" He was quieted by a pair of large, somewhat cold lips pressing against his, full of strength. While the taller man kissed him, Yao turned about ten different shades of red. He tried to tell himself to pull back, but he was held in place, as if gravity held the two together. For a while, they stood like that, occasionally moving their lips against each other's, but then, just like that, the kiss was over. The taller man smiled a little. "There," he said, innocently as ever, "Now I have my entire order."


End file.
